Holy Arrows
Holy arrows are Arrows imbued with the effects of Dimensions or Weather Effects. Sunblessed Arrows Sunblessed Arrows are arrows that are coated with the heat of the Sun, and are exceptionally useful for killing Undead Mobs such as Zombies and Skeletons. The arrows are not craftable, they must be obtained through "shooting" an arrow at the sun. To shoot an arrow at the sun, the arrow must be fired at the Sun and the arrow must reach y=256 or higher. Uses The Arrows are useful because they deal the equivalent of Fire II without the Enchantment, and also deals massive abounts of damage to Undead Mobs. However, their usefulness is reduced when fired at Night under direct Moonlight, as the multiplier effect on Undead Mobs will drop to double damage and the fire will be equivalent to Fire I. Using it in Caves is a prime use for the Arrow, allowing you to kill Mobs that reside there with quick prejudice. Firing at the Moon with these arrows turns the Night into an equivalent of Day, as it increases the light level from the sky to 15, and all Undead Mobs nearby will be burned to death. Mooncursed Arrows Mooncursed Arrows are arrows that are effected by the chill of the Moon and Space, and are exceptionally powerful against innocent Mobs and other Players. Like the Sunblessed Arrows, they are obtained by firing an arrow above y=256, but unlike them, it must be fired at the moon. Uses The Mooncursed arrows are less useful than Sunblessed arrows for non-PvP purposes, as Passive Mobs are already easy to kill and the slow effect is not as useful as fire damage. Like Sunblessed arrows, they are weakened by the opposite time of day, and Mooncursed are weakened by direct sunlight. Anything that would otherwise let a Zombie catch on fire and die would weaken a Mooncursed arrow, causing the Passive/Player damage bonus to disintegrate into double damage and the slow effect to reduce from 50% to 75%. Perhaps the best use for Mooncursed Arrows is to blot out the Sun, allowing Hostile Mobs to spawn in Daylight time, allowing for a bonus challenge or more Mob drops. Rainsoaked Arrows Rainsoaked Arrows are arrows that absorbed the moisture of a Rainstorm, and are exceptionally powerful against Nether Mobs (not just Blazes) and Enderman-related Mobs. The main difference in obtaining Rainsoaked arrows is the fact that they can be shot anywhere in the sky and exceed y=256 to obtain the arrow, increasing the ease of obtainment. Uses Rainsoaked Arrows work both in all 3 dimensions, making it more useful than other arrows, but this comes at a cost of usefulness in the Overworld. Carrying a few in a Nether expedition or when you're fighting the Ender Dragon would be prehaps the most useful purpose of the arrow, but using them to make it rain when Endermen are giving you a hard time is another suggestion. Netherashen Arrows Netherashen Arrows are barely describable as arrows, and are all that remains of an arrow which survived traveling through Nether Lava. The arrow has no real benefits or side effects directly related to Mobs, but is much easier to farm and mass-produce than any other Arrow type. Uses Netherashen Arrows make prime use for long-distance sniping or Hostile Mob encounterments, because of the smokescreen effect and lighter weight that makes the arrow travel farther. The arrows, once again, have no special traits, which makes them less useful than any other Holy arrow type. The dust storm unleashes a massive dust cloud over the Overworld, and restricts player and Mob visibility ranges, and both will have half-distance range compared to without the dust storm effect. Farming Netherashen Arrows are easy to farm because unlike all other holy arrows, they do not depend on the time of day or a certian event occuring to make them, along with not having a height requirement. This allows Netherashen Arrows to be mass-produced and made in large scales, with relative ease too. It it as simple as creating a wall of Lava with a block behind it with at least one block of space, and shooting the arrows into the Lava and collecting them afterwards. Notes *For an arrow type to change the weather, the arrow must exceed y=64 instead of y=256 to change the weather. *To equip an arrow, the arrow must be in the hotbar with regular arrows not being present there. If you have more than one type of arrow in the hotbar, they will randomly cycle between each other. **Alternatively, one can carry only one type of arrows, but this has it's downfalls if it's a Holy arrow. *The Water damage effect does 1 1/2 hearts of damage with no knockback. *Holy Arrows cannot become "trans-holy," and once they are converted, they cannot be reverted or re-converted into another arrow type. *NPC Villagers will charge 1 Emerald for a small batch of 5-8 Holy Arrows, and they will be of all one type, but Netherashen arrows cannot be obtained in this way. *You can come up with your own ideas and post them here, just make sure they're not "godmod" arrows or anything of the like. Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Epic Category:Items Category:Craftable item Category:Craftable Item